


Red Wine meets White Shirt

by InspiredScribbler



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredScribbler/pseuds/InspiredScribbler
Summary: One shot using promo given to me on Tumblr by @Bitchenwaret: Italian restaurant prompt using the line "You'd think, after being elbow deep in blood and guts all day, you'd at least be drinking something a different colour."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Italian restaurant prompt using the line "You'd think, after being elbow deep in blood and guts all day, you'd at least be drinking something a different colour."
> 
>  
> 
> Set a few weeks after the Italian restaurant visit in Life in the Freezer has happened but there is no talk of secondment or the second kiss. Bernie and Serena are still working out where they stand with each other.

It had been a really hectic day on AAU, the red phone had been ringing almost constantly meaning a continual flow of patients had been rushed through the doors and both Serena and Bernie had spent almost all of their days in surgery.

 

Serena was just quickly checking her emails towards the end of the day, savouring the chance to sit down properly for the first time in hours, when Bernie entered the office looking as tired as she felt. Serena nodded to acknowledge Bernie's entrance, letting a weak smile form on her tired lips. "Serena, you look like you need a glass of Shiraz, and my god I think we deserve one after today, fancy a quick one at Albies?" Serena's smile grew as she contemplated the offer by her fellow surgeon. "Ms Wolfe, that is a very appealing offer, but I have not eaten anything since breakfast, a glass of wine may finish me off for the night" seeing the expression on Bernie's face fall she continued "But since Jason is staying at Alan's this week, I could be persuaded to re-visit that lovely Italian restaurant we went to the other week" Bernie's brown eyes lit up as Serena's counter offer was laid on the table, "Well, well Ms Campbell, the establishment with the extensive wine menu, I'm sure I can be persuaded on that proposition." Serena was sure she could see a glint desire in the surgeon's eye as she accepted the offer. Smiling, Serena maneuverered her computer mouse to shut down her computer before collecting her things, and putting on her jacket. Bernie collected her belongings in unison, holding the door for Serena as they exited their office. Both women acknowledged Raf and a nurse at the nurses' station as they made their way towards the car park.

 

As they entered the cold night air of the hospital car park, Serena became even more aware of how tired today's busyness had left her, letting out a small yawn, as she felt her body shiver slightly as the mix of cold air and tiredness attacked her body. Bernie glanced towards Serena, sensing the tiredness "Shall we take my car, no point in us both driving, is there?" Serena smiled appreciatively at the gesture from her friend "As long as you don't mind." Bernie responded by opening the car door for Serena to get in "Your carriage awaits." Serena laughed quietly as she stepped into the car, picking up some chocolate wrappers in the process and placing them into the door pocket. The journey to the restaurant was filled with the sound of Bernie humming along to the radio. Serena found it calming, as she glanced out the car window watching the trees sway in the autumn wind. As Bernie pulled into the car park of the restaurant, Serena's stomach reacted to its lack of food by grumbling loudly. "I think we have arrived just in time Ms Campbell" Bernie said letting out a small playful laugh. "Indeed Ms Wolfe" Serena responded as she opened the car door to get out.

 

On entering the familiar restaurant, the two women veered towards the same table as last time, ordering quickly when the waiter arrived as the hunger engulfed them. Serena took a little longer studying the wine menu before settling on a bottle of Italian Shiraz that she hadn't tried on their last visit, reassuring Bernie that she would like it.

 

Bernie was drinking slowly, aware that she was driving but embracing the company of Serena was enough to make her enjoy the evening none the less. She was particularly enjoying watching Serena as she began to be more overt in her flirting whilst elegantly eating her Pollo Siciliana. Bernie was relishing the moments when their hands came into contact with each other as they reached for the wine bottle to refill their glasses. The conversation was varied as the two women discussed a mix of work gossip, life stories and literature they had been reading lately, providing lots of opportunities to laugh and relax around one another. Bernie had become easily lost in Serena's voice as she watched the women's lips move so beautifully, so became startled when Serena noticed and asked her what she was thinking about as she brought the wine glass to her lips. Bernie stumbled as she desperately tried to get her brain to think of something that would make sense, settling on an observation as a safe option. "I was just thinking that after being elbow deep in blood and guts all day, you'd at least be drinking something a different colour," mentally slapping herself in the face as she heard the words come out her mouth. Fortunately Serena who had consumed a number of extra glasses of wine from the bottle found it hilarious and began to laugh causing her to choke slightly and spit the wine she had just tipped into her mouth out as she did so over Bernie's white shirt. "Oh god, Bernie, your shirt" Serena spluttered embarrassed as she tried to control her laughter, reaching for her napkin to assist Bernie. Bernie had tried to jump out of the way of the plum coloured liquid as she saw it leave Serena's mouth and travel across the table towards her, but had not been quick enough to manoeuvre herself out of the booth. Bernie began to laugh, "I think I may need to go to the bathroom to try and save the top" placing her hands on the now wine-soaked table to push herself up. "Wait, I'll come and help you" Serena offered grabbing her handbag as she herself rose from the booth to follow quickly after Bernie.

 

Bernie was standing by the sink in the disabled toilet trying to stretch her top under the tap when Serena entered, locking the door behind her. Serena approached Bernie quietly, placing her hand on Bernie's back "You might have more luck if you take the top off first" Bernie nodded and slowly began to undo the buttons on her shirt before lowering the material off her shoulders and down her strong arms. Serena hadn't really thought of the repercussions of her words and was now frozen to the spot where she stood, mouth open as she took in the breathtaking sight in front of her. Bernie was now standing inches away from her in, what Serena could only describe as a black lace bra that was specifically made to accentuate Bernie's beautiful breasts against her pale skin. The urge to reach out and touch the blonde's skin was intense, Serena knew she needed to control herself, they had agreed to keep the kiss confined to the theatre, but what she wouldn't give to kiss every inch of this beautiful women in front of her right now. Serena took a deep breath before stepping forward and taking the shirt out of Bernie's hands "Let me help, Bernie," picking up the bar of soap to rub the wine stain as she spoke. "You know Serena, if you had wanted to see me with my top off, you only needed to ask" Bernie winked, the smirk on her lips becoming more evident. Serena let out a nervous laugh as the blush travelled up her neck to her face, this was her chance to react, if only she could make the leap into the unknown of this evident spark. With a twinkle in her eyes Serena responded "Well Major, You know I always like things more when accompanied with shiraz", suddenly feeling embarrassed by her cheesy response, she blushed and looked down at the floor as she continued "I'm not doing a very good job at, well, at, convincing you embrace our undeniable sexual chemistry am I?" Both women started laughing at the words. "Come here you" Bernie opened her arms inviting Serena into an embrace.

 

Serena had imagined this moment so many times since their kiss, with every touch of Bernie's skin on ward adding to the suspense, the moment she would touch the other women's bare skin but this really wasn't the context she had hoped for. In a restaurant toilet, after spitting wine all over her, Serena held her firmly, fearing the loss of contact if she let go even just a bit. Bernie was herself fighting an internal battle to control the heat building up in her. Serena's soft hands wrapped around her torso, her thumb gently moving in circles sending sparks around her body. Pulling slightly away so she could see Serena's face, she made eye contact with her. Bernie opened her mouth to speak, to tell her friend, that she wanted her in a way that was so much ore than just friends, but the words didn't come. She was again caught up in the sheer beauty of Serena, she needed to touch those beautiful lips with her own, closing the space between their bodies. Lifting her hand caress to Serena's cheek, Bernie pushed her lips against Serena's, her eyes closing as she did. Serena responded briefly then pulled away, bashing her nose lightly of Bernie's as she did so, regretting the loss of contact instantly, she lent back in to Bernie's lip with passion, expressing her desire through the force and heat of the kiss. Bernie moaned into Serena's mouth as she snakingly moved her free hand to pull Serena's body closer to her whilst running her hand down Serena's back to the base of her spine, hesitating slightly at the trim of Serena's black top, wondering whether to cross another line in their relationship, she slipped a hand beneath letting her hand make contact with Serena's smooth skin. Serena let out a small gasp as the contact was made, savouring the warmth of Bernie's hand as she moved it in circles at the base of her back, she could feel the heat within her rising, consuming her actions, she wanted more from Bernie, she needed more. Serena pushed Bernie towards the wall, needing something steady to help reduce the instability of her nerves, to give her some more control in that moment. Bernie jumped as the bare skin of her back hit the cold tiled wall murmuring "cold" into the kiss. The unconscious comment brought Serena back to the present, remembering where they were "We can't do this", pulling away from Bernie to the sound of a whimper, as the contact was lost. "But Serena…" Bernie said quiet lustful tone, reaching back out to find the missing contact. "I mean we can't do this here, in a, well, in a toilet." Serena glanced back at the sink which was now holding a soaked and stained white shirt, "Take my shirt Bernie, Lets get out of here". Serena passed her burnt orange shirt to Bernie to put on and wrung out the white shirt into the sink. "I have some vanish at mine that will clean this right up, shall we retire there?" Bernie couldn't hide the smile as she buttoned the last of her borrowed shirt "That sounds like a great idea".

 

* * *

 

As they reached Serena's house, Bernie suddenly remembered that Jason would be there and desperately hoped that he would be ok with her being there so late. Serena placed her hand over Bernie's as she put the hand break on, almost reading Bernie's anxious thought. "Remember Jason is at Alan's tonight, so you aren't intruding. Can I interest you in a nightcap whilst I put your shirt in the washing machine?" Bernie reluctantly highlighted she was driving so probably shouldn't. Following Serena into the house and through to the kitchen. "Are you sure I can't interest you in a nightcap?" she asked again, knowing she needed Bernie with her tonight - she was pretty sure she may combust if she didn't have Bernie's hands on her again soon. "I'd be happy with a coffee" Bernie reluctantly responded cursing herself that she had to drive home. "It's quite late already Bernie, why don't you just stay?" she bargained, smirkingly waving the bottle of Shiraz "Ok, Ms Campbell, I think it would be rude to turn down such an appealing offer." Bernie stepped forward to put her arms around Serena's waist, "I should warn you though, I may struggle to keep me hands away from you, if I stay here" Bernie bit her lip as she glanced at Serena's face. "Who said anything about keeping your hands away Ms Wolfe?" Serena blushed as she closed the space between their lips again.

 

Bernie finally pulled away, aware she was loosing control of her actions in the heat of the moment, not wanting to be too forward, when she wasn't 100% on where their relationship stood, tonight had been a worldwide, and although she sensed that Serena wanted more, she had to be sure, it was their friendship at stake after all. Reaching out to grab the two wine glasses from the drainer "Shall I pour us some wine? We should probably talk about this?" Serena nodded "Sure", knowing this was the sensible thing to do. She watching as Bernie lifted each glass, pouring the Shiraz into each one in almost a seductive manner as she turned the bottle slightly as she poured before placing the bottle back on the counter beside the glasses. Passing one glass to Serena, Bernie took her glass from the counter and guided Serena into the living space and sank into the sofa by the window. Both women sat for a moment in silence, each taking a sip of their wine. Serena was the first to speak "I know we agreed to keep this confined to the theatre, but, well I can't turn off the way you are making me feel" Bernie interrupted as Serena opened her mouth to speak again "there is no denying the sexual chemistry between us is intense, but if we cross this line, we can't take it back." Serena focused her gaze onto her wine glass, running her thumb nervously around the rim, "You sound like you aren't wanting to take it further" her words were quiet and unsure. "No, No, Of course I want to take it further, I have thought of little else for weeks, months if I'm really truthful. I'm well, It's just that, I know that I care about you, and I don't want to hurt you" Bernie spoke gently catching Serena's gaze as she lifted her head. Serena reached out her free hand and cupped Bernie's cheek "I am old enough to know when it's right, and with you it feels right, yes I am petrified at the logistics of this, whatever this is, but deep within my core I know that you do things to me that no one else ever has. I know that you are worth taking a chance on" Bernie placed her wine glass onto the coffee table and smiled as she took in her words "Can I kiss you again?" Serena lent in to make contact with her lips, gently and tenderly kissing the women in front of her. As their kiss became more intense, Bernie lips made way to allow Serena's tongue access to explore, her own, a small moan escaping her as she felt the connection. Bernie reached out and ran her fingers through Serena's soft. hair, gently moving her thumb along the bottom of her hairline, using her free hand to take the wine glass out Serena's hand and place in on the oak coffee table. Bernie used her body weight to shift their position on the sofa, lying Serena back causing Serena to let out a small gasp, leaning over her, as she deepened the kiss. "God Serena, you are so hard to resist" Bernie gently began to kiss Serena's neck, nuzzling as she inhaled the smell of Serena's perfume "God, you smell amazing." Bernie's words caused Serena to melt further under her as she moaned loudly. As Bernie continued placing kisses up Serena's neck taking Serena's earlobe in her mouth and gently sucking it. Serena whimpered as a gasp left her mouth, involuntarily arching her back in the process. She could feel the desire building within her she needed Bernie all off her. She lent towards Bernie's ear whispering in a shaky voice, a barely audible desire "Bernie, please take me to bed, I need more of you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on SMUT chapter. I wrote this ages ago but totally forgot to actually post it. 
> 
> Scenes of an adult nature throughout

Bernie gently interlinked her fingers with Serena’s left hand, and lifted her weight from Serena as her legs made contact with the floor, pulling Serena into a standing position. She lent in and gave Serena a small gentle kiss on her lips before leading the women in silence up the stairs towards the bedroom. As they reached the top of the stairs, Bernie came to a stop, realising she wasn’t sure which room was Serena’s, the nerves in her chest being given time to develop as she allowed Serena to take the few steps so she was flush by her side. Serena squeezed Bernie’s hand tightly, her lips forming a smile, before making the last few steps towards her bedroom door. Bernie realising that she was feeling an unfamiliar nervousness continue to surge in her, she was grasping that something was different within this relationship, a want, was this really a want, to not be in control of how things progressed, on reflection in the coming weeks she would realise that the difference was the trust she had in Serena, a trust marred with a deep love of a friend and lover, a soul mate even, but right she without the time to appreciate what the unfamiliar feeling was in the moment, tried dutifully to stiffly the nerves within her. As Serena turned on the bedside lamp in the room, Bernie stood the frozen by the door, taking in the environment, trying to control her emotions, she wanted to touch Serena so badly, but she wanted it to be perfect. With Alex it was all about heat, speed and passion and with Marcus, well it had been what she was suppose to do as a wife, but now she wanted to take her time, she wants to explore all of Serena, find out how to give her everything. Looking through her loose fringe over at Serena now sitting on the bed, her heart leaped in an unusual rhythm. “Bernie, come here” Serena is patting the bed next to her. Bernie nodded and walked over, sitting beside Serena, their arms touching. Serena reached out and cupped Bernie’s cheek, turning her face towards her before learning in to kiss her. As soon as their lips touched, the earlier fire that had been building within them was reignited, and Serena was quick to seek access Bernie’s mouth with her tongue, running her hands up and down Bernie’s strong arms as she did so. She reached for the buttons of the borrowed blouse Bernie was wearing, working her fingers round the familiar buttons to allow access to the smooth pale skin of Bernie’s torso. As Serena’s hands skimmed Bernie’s flesh over her shoulders to allow her to guide the blouse away from her, Bernie let out a quite gasp, her breathing becoming more audible as her desire continued to build. Bernie tentatively skimmed the edge of Serena’s black top between her thumb and fingers, dropping her eyes towards it, her fingers gently grazing along the skin on Serena’s abdomen in the process. She glanced back towards Serena’s eyes, catching the beautiful brown gateways to Serena’s soul. “Are you sure?” she asked nervously, biting her lip as she waited for a nod from Serena. And the nod came quickly and desisivly, as the brunette leaned into capture Bernie’s lips once more. The two women continued with their earlier viger as they explored one another, Bernie finally lifting Serena’s top over her head, and swiftly reaching around to free her breasts from the navy blue lacy bra that concealed them. As soon as Serena’s spectacular breasts (well Bernie would say so at least) were in front of her, Bernie could not resist reaching out her hands to fondle them, as if the were a magnet being drawn together. Serena could not help letting a husky moan escape her mouth, as her nipples hardened beneath Bernie’s touch. She reached behind Bernie to undo the clasp if her bra so that she could explore her in the same way, pulling away from the kiss just enough to allow her to look down and see the chest in front of her. “You are perfect, do you know that” Serena murmured under her breath. “Mhmmm,” is all Bernie could muster as a response, her mind and body, too caught up in the all encompassing experience of touching and listening to the responses she was getting from Serena as she moved her mouth to lay gentle kisses along her shoulder and collar bone. 

Bernie could feel she was beginning to loose the remainder of the control she had, she knew she needed more of Serena, yet lost in the beauty of her soft delicate skin. “Lie down on the bed for me Serena” she whispered into her ear as her kisses reached the back of her earlobe. Aware the effect the moisture from her lips was having on Serena’s skin and her own core. Serena complied desperate for more of Bernie’s touch. She shuffled back on the bed to allow her to lift her legs on the surface of the duvet cover, resting her head on the two duck feather pillows, she had lavishly bought for herself earlier in the year. Bernie followed Serena into onto the centre of the bed, lying on her side next to her. She ghosted her fingers over Serena’s cheek, and down her collarbone, before gentle caressing her breasts again, she lowered her lips to Serena’s left breast, gently kissing around her nipple before using the tip of tongue over and again around the centre of the erect nipple. Serena let out a moan that was louder than Bernie had heard from her before as she arched her back in response. The sound sending a current from Berne’s ears to her increasingly aroused core, and the movement pushing more of Serena’s breast into her mouth. Bernie smiled as she lowered her left hand down Serena’s abdomen and gently undid the buttons of her black trousers, before sliding her hand between them and Serena’s lacy underwear, running her hand against the length of Serena’s core, she could feel the heat and arousal seeping from the brunette, “Fuck!” Bernie mouthed into Serena’s skin. Serena was let out a a husky gasp from the back of her through as Bernie moved her fingers over the fabric, lifting her hips up to communicate to Bernie to remove her trousers. Thankfully Bernie was able to read Serena’s signals, and moved bother her hands to remove them in a timely fashion. Serena sat up on the bed, caused Bernie slight concern, did she not want this? Was it too fast?. Serena however interrupted her panicked thoughts “Lets just take off your trousers whilst we are at, why don’t we. “ Bernie let out a sigh of relief as she smiled and complied with Serena’s request “Good idea Fulcalur” 

Both women shuffled back into the middle of the bed, embracing each other, as the hot smooth skin on their bodies met, both women moved against each other creating the friction they both desperately wanted. Serena took a deep breath, probably deeper than she would have liked, aware Bernie would see her nerves, before moving her hand nervously between Bernie’s, thighs moving closer to her core. Gently she moved her index finger between the thin material of Bernie’s underwear and the heat of her arousal, taking a gulp of air as she realised how wet she had made the other women. “Did I cause this?” Serena voiced as she looked at Bernie, catching her gaze briefly, as her cheeks began to blush. “Serena you are one of the most beautiful, attractive women I have ever met, of course you caused this.” She smiled tentatively at Serena, trying not to overwhelm her, but aware she wanted to express the effect Serena had on her. “If I’m honest, you can cause a reaction in my by just looking at me with those mystical brown eyes., you really are very distracting you know”. Serena let out a hearty laugh, biting her lip as she finished, “Can you believe we are doing this? I’m not sure I can, I have been thinking about this for weeks, since our first kiss. “Have you now?” Bernie smirked as she asked, tracing her fingers over the brunettes breasts as she did so. “Were you only thinking?” Bernie dropped her gaze a little as she asked such a personal question, biting her lip, as she looked through her fringe at Serena. Serena blushed almost instantly as the question was asked. “well that’s a bit of a personal question Berenice” She looked back at Bernie, trying to read her face, she knew she couldn’t resist this women, It was a natural need and reaction anyways, they were both doctors for gods sake. “Well if you must know, I may have had to find a suitable way to deal with my arousal and frustration, after I had got into bed” “Really… what was it like? Will you tell me?” Serena blushed more, feeling rather out of her comfort zone now, she didn’t really want to have to describe how she had on numerous occasions masturbated, using her hands to bring her the realise she desperately needed after a day of longing looks and causal touching with the macho army medic on the ward. Bernie looked up at her face, smiling, trying to make the women feel at ease “I want to learn what makes come Serena, I want to know how you touch yourself” Bernie moving one of her hands up to cup Serena’s blushing cheek as she spoke. 

As Serena looked into Bernie’s dark brown eyes, she felt her fear begin to subside, running her tongue along her lips to provide some moisture, taking a small breath before beginning to speak in almost a whisper. “Well I like to run my hands over my breasts, imagining it was your hands, cupping my breasts, running my thumbs over my nipples.” Without taking her eyes away from Serena’s she used her hands to explore Serena’s breasts again “Like this…” “mmm, yes, like that,” “Then what do you do Serena” “then I would gently ghost my fingers lower, over my ribs, to just above the line of my pants” Bernie smiled, “just like this…” Bernie’s finger tips where barely touching Serena’s abdomen, just creating light circles around her. Serena’s breathing was quickening again as she spoke “Then I would move my fingers lower, feeling the heat through my underwear, realising how wet I was” Bernie followed Serena’s words, she spoke huskily as she made contact “God Serena, you are so wet, its soaking through your underwear” Serena let out a low moan at Bernie’s words, how did this women manage to have such an effect on her. Bernie was using all her restraint not to take control, she wanted to dip her fingers into the other women so desperately, she could feel the pressure between her own legs building savoured the textures and sounds Serena was making. Serena continued “I would using my fingers to rub my clitoris through my pants” She had barely finished her sentence before she was interrupted my her own moans of pleasure as Bernie created the friction she desired there “shit, Bernie, your fingers are sublime” Bernie could feel the women reacting to her touch “would you be flicking like this…? Or would you be circling like this…?” Serena could barely control her thoughts to speak, the feeling over Bernie’s touch sending shocks through her “Cir-cle-ing,, I mean, yes circling, oh god… Bernie I’m close…” Bernie still without breaking the eye contact they had had throughout “Would you do anything else now Serena? Tell me.” “ I would push my underwear to the side and slip two fingers slowly into me, gently moving them in and out of me” Bernie adjusted her hand to allow her to curl two fingers into Serena’s hot arousal, using her thumb to continue to move on her clitoris, “Like this Serena?” Bernie could see the women was close to the edge of her orgasm, and she wanted to see the pleasure in her eyes. “Bernie, yes, like that, oh god, Bernie, I… Shit…” Serena was loosing control, this was intense, Bernie’s slender fingers were reaching new heights inside her. And then she felt it, Bernie adding a third finger, and it was enough to push her over the edge, she came, loudly and powerfully arching her back as the intensity flowed through her. Bernie continued to slowly move in her as she rode out each spasm, finding Serena’s lips she kissed softly using her free hand to run her hand gently through her hair.

Serena whimpered at the close of contact as Bernie eventually removed her fingers from inside her. Bernie pulling her into a strong embrace. Serena was exhausted but she needed to explore Bernie, her hands were moving before her mind had caught up, her hand reaching between her and Bernie, down lower, reaching Bernie’s underwear “Can I?” Serena questioned as her fingers held the waistline of the material. Bernie nodded, placing the weight through her arm so she could lift her hip, allowing Serena to pull her underwear down her legs. She wanted Serena to touch her so much, but she knew how aroused she had become whilst touching Serena and she didn’t have much resolve left. As Serena ran her hand back up Bernie’s leg, reaching her inner thigh, Bernie stammered out Serena’s name, trying to get her attention. “Se-ere-na, I, goodness well, It’s just…” Serena becoming a little concerned she had done something wrong looked at her with a questioning glance. “Oh this is embarrassing, well, It’s just” Bernie removed her glaze from Serena’s face as her cheeks reddened “I’m just really close already and I think that well, you soft, beautiful fingers…” Serena lifted her hand to Bernie’s face bring her eyes back in line with her own, she lent forward and captured her lips in her own, calming the blondes breathing. “It’s ok Bernie, This isn’t a show, I just want to touch you, to feel you, to connect with you, to help you realise the sexual tension, will you let me?” Bernie again nodded as Serena returned her hand to Bernie’s thigh, their faces so close to one another, Serena lent her forehead against Bernie’s, watching as the blonde, held her lower lip between her teeth. Bernie was quiet as Serena reached her core, running her finger gently along the length of her wet arousal, knowing she wouldn’t have long before climax, Serena pushed two fingers gently into Bernie, savouring the soft tissue that captured her fingers, letting out small grown as she indexed this pleasure into her memory, she gently began to move her fingers insider Bernie, she could feel the muscles beginning to spasm. Bernie’s breathing was thickening, but still she remained quiet, Serena stopped her movement for a moment, wanting to check Bernie was okay with this, but as soon as she opened her mouth to ask, Bernie spoke “Don’t stop, please”. Serena gently smiled at her returning to the rhythm she had started before, and then with barely to swipes of her thumb against Bernie’s clit, she felt Bernie release the pressure that had been building, and god it was a glorious, the feeling of Bernie’s muscles tensing and releasing around her hand, the look on her face, the desire in her eyes, and the fact Bernie had called Serena’s name over and over as she came. Serena knew she couldn’t hear a sweeter sound from Bernie’s mouth than her coming undone at her hands and she needed to hear this again. 

Wordlessly they moved under the duvet, Bernie spooning Serena, as Serena pulled her arm over her waist. Serena spoke gently and quietly “Hold me until I fall asleep”. Bernie squeezed Serena tightly in a hug before settling down to inhale the brunettes strawberry scented hair as she closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @sammyolivawatson on Tumblr for beta-reading this for me.


End file.
